


По кругу

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: И тот же диалог, и новый бокал вина, и жизнь по кругу.





	По кругу

Рука в кожаной перчатке мягко ложится на стол, скользит по самому краю и легко подхватывает бокал с вином, оглаживая пальцами стенки. Красный -гриффиндорский цвет. Насыщенный, красивый, страстный. Как тот, кто сидит сейчас перед ним.

Холод обволакивает снова, несмотря на тепло, должное хоть немного помочь прийти в себя. Оно обманчиво, как Блэк, так расслабленно сидящий в кресле у камина, повернувшись фактически спиной к бывшему школьному врагу.

Северусу интересно, что у того на уме, но... Мысли на удивление закрыты наглухо. Снейп мягко пробует коснуться сознания Сириуса, понимая, что не получается, и впервые не собираясь идти напролом, выбивать явно с любовью выстроенные барьеры, касаться чего-то запретного, что так упорно от него прячут.

Любовь. Слово будто пробуется на вкус, прежде чем нарушить тишину.

\- Что, Блэк, пригласил, чтобы отравить?

\- Кажется, наоборот. Ты пришел за тем, чтобы меня убить?

В воздухе снова повисает тишина, практически осязаемая - ее можно скоро будет резать ножом, но зельевар молчит, поднося к губам бокал. Яд распознать нетрудно, но все безопасно, а их привычные издевки и проклятые намеки сейчас даже не согревают душу, как раньше. Что-то неуловимо изменилось.

Боль. Кровь. Вино. Три составляющих чертовой жизни обоих. Один - двойной агент, второй - просто уставший и запутавшийся человек, но связывает их всего две вещи. Потеря любимых и привязанность к ребенку той самой дорогой девушки. Одному, как первая любовь и подруга, второму - как жена друга и девчонка, которая так старательно их оберегала.

О еще одной составляющей они предпочитают забывать - всегда, когда здесь Снейп и всегда, когда Сириус прижимает его к этому столу. Бокал летит на пол, разлетаясь вдребезги, вино разливается, и Северус снова отмечает, что это как кровь. Только Блэк не дает долго думать.

Поцелуи-укусы, синяки на запястьях, окровавленный ворот белоснежной рубашки - потом придется прикрывать его, узкие пальцы, по-прежнему затянутые в перчатки. Просто потому, что не хочется их снимать. И наплевать на все.

Мантия сдернута, кажется, даже чуть порвана. Северус не придает этому значения, просто потому, что переживать бессмысленно - не тот повод. Просто потому, что это чертов Сириус Блэк. Просто потому, что мантий у него достаточно, чтобы позволять такому случаться из раза в раз. Столь нечастые разы.

Сириус входит резко и так же резко начинает двигаться - сильно, глубоко, не давая и вдохнуть лишний раз. Зато сил на стоны у Снейпа предостаточно. Наплевать на все - на боль, периодами при слишком резких движениях, на то, что где-то в доме просто в голос ругается портрет матери дражайшей сволочи по имени Сириус Блэк, а Кричер уже успел их увидеть. Сейчас зельевару есть дело только до удовольствия.

Глаза зажмурены, под веками вспыхивают разноцветные пятна, и на какие-то секунды он все же отключается. Ровно на те, что нужны для оргазма, и для того, чтобы ненадолго обмякнуть на столе, приходя в себя. На ухо шумно дышит Блэк, волосы, черные, как смоль, щекочут шею Северуса, когда тот склоняется, чтобы укусить и отпустить. Они быстро приводят себя в порядок, а затем Снейп сбегает. Все, как всегда.

И диалог, который повторяется ровно через неделю снова, и тот же дом, и новый бокал, которому не суждено быть выпитым.

\- Что, Блэк, пригласил, чтобы отравить? 

\- Кажется, наоборот. Ты пришел за тем, чтобы меня убить?


End file.
